By the Poolside
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Where there's a party, there's mischief. DL oneshot. Includes the team.


A/N: Dedicated to **montanascreed**, who kicked me in the butt and made me actually start this oneshot rather than just continually talking about it. Love ya darlin'!

Reviews are always appreciated.

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

By the Poolside

From beneath her wide-brimmed straw hat, a smile crept across the beautiful features of Lindsay Messer as she watched her husband hold their two-year-old daughter in the pool. It was a surprisingly warm May afternoon, with hardly a cloud to be seen. A slight breeze made the sun's rays easier to bear, and the water shimmered under the golden light, making the surface dance like countless diamonds caught at just the right angle. In other words, it was a perfect afternoon for a party.

The entire team was currently situated at the home of Anthony and Joy Messer, Danny's parents. They were celebrating the second birthday of their granddaughter, Lucy, and had invited their sons and daughter-in-law's coworkers over for an afternoon of swimming, eating, and relaxation. Anthony was sharing cooking duties with Mac, who donned a hilarious pink apron with the words "Proud Godfather" sewn across the middle. Both men chortled like old comrades as they flipped burgers and turned sausages. A flame spewed out from beneath the grill, hissing briefly before residing back into the coaly depths. Stella was laying on a chair beside Lindsay, tanning herself in the warm New York sun. On the other side of the pool lay Adam, slathered from head to toe in sunscreen. White streaks were still visible on his forehead and legs, but it didn't seem to faze him in the least. Sid and Hawkes were chatting with Megan, a young reporter whom Flack had taken immediate interest in upon meeting her at a crime scene. She had quickly become friends with everyone, and Lucy seemed to adore her almost instantly. Her and Flack had quickly hit it off, though when they first started dating they took things slow. He had told her about Angell's death and his desire to not rush into a relationship. Now things were moving at a steady pace, and they had been together for about a month.

By watching them, Lindsay was often reminded of her and Danny when they first started out: dancing and weaving around one another, not sure whether to make the first move or wait for their partner. Lindsay was happy for Flack; despite him still grieving for Angell – a loss one never recovered from – he had found solace in Megan.

She glanced sideways at Stella. "Sometimes I think Lucy is a better swimmer than Danny."

The older woman replied without opening her eyes. "One thing's for sure: she'll have a killer smile when she's older. Better tell Danny to be on the lookout, though I bet he's already got that covered."

Lindsay flashed another grin, recalling Lucy's first visit to the lab. A tech named Blake had become the victim of Danny's wrath, apparently having gotten too close to the then-infant. Danny had immediately warned him to back away, and Blake was not about to argue with those glaring eyes. Although Lucy was only two years old, Danny was incredibly protective of her. He was always reluctant to allow other men to hold her, worried that she would become attached to them. Lindsay merely shrugged off the attention, knowing that was how humans instinctively reacted to babies.

She turned her focus back to the pool. Lucy was giggling happily as she discovered the fun in splashing. Danny and Flack – who was assisting his best friend with the process and positioned near the edge of the pool – merely smiled and continued to encourage the toddler. The lifejacket she was wearing didn't seem to hamper her movements, and she flicked water at Flack. Blowing the droplets from the tip of his nose, Flack lowered himself in the water so he was at eye level with the child. "C'mon Lucy, try swimming to me."

Despite being an inquisitive toddler, Lucy instinctively looked up at her father. Danny leaned down and gave her an Eskimo kiss, whispering in her ear, "Go on Moo, you can do it."

Her father's words and expression – along with her nickname - told her it was alright, and with his help she stared moving towards Flack. As she did, she exploded into another one of her giggle fits, something she was rather prone to. "Let go Daddy!"

Danny released his hold on her abdomen, watching proudly as the two-year-old kicked feverishly with her chubby legs. Her arms treaded the water as she kept her head above the surface, a giant grin plastered on her face.

Flack spread his arms wide as she approached him. "That's it Lu. You're doin' great!"

"Daddy, are you watching?"

"I sure am Moo. Keep goin', you're almost there!"

A few strokes later, and Flack was lifting her up in his arms, giving her a congratulatory hug and kiss on the cheek. "That's my Lucky Luce. I knew you were a better swimmer than your dad."

Danny stuck his tongue out childishly. Lucy gave him a mock angry glare. "Daddy! Be nice to Uncle Flack."

This elicited laughs from everyone, especially Lindsay and Flack. Flashing the famous Messer grin, Lucy turned in Flack's arms and faced her mother. "Did you see me Mommy?"

Rising from her seat, Lindsay strode over to the edge and bent down to give her daughter a loving kiss. "I was. You did a great job; I'm proud of you."

Danny's blood bubbled with pride. Those two girls were his entire life. Lucy had been a gift from above; with the exception of Lindsay, he never thought he could love someone so much. She was a beautiful child, with gorgeous light brown hair and chocolate eyes. Those same eyes belonged to her mother, one of the many features that had immediately caught Danny's attention several years ago. She had her eyes and nose, and his smile. Danny refused to lay claim to this though, and instead gave the honour to Lindsay. He often said there was more of his wife's smile in his daughter than of his. Lucy was slightly below the average height and weight for a two-year-old, but Danny and Lindsay were not worried. She was a healthy and happy toddler, and those were their two main concerns.

She was also mischievous, a trait she had no doubt inherited from her father. Retreating back to her chair, Lindsay spotted the twinkle in her daughter's eyes as she and Flack secretly conspired with one another, cupping their hands around the other's ear so Danny could not make out what they were saying.

He played along by crossing his arms and eyeing her in mock suspicion. "I know you're up to somethin' Moo. Don't think I don't know you're plannin' somethin'."

Lucy was quite good at playing the fool. With the help of Flack, she wadded over to her father, who still had his arms over his chest. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, my little rascal?"

The little girl stifled a giggle as she motioned for him to bend down, not aware that he knew what she had planned. "I have somefing to tell you."

Danny smiled at his daughter, who was still learning to pronounce words. "Oh? An' what is it?"

"Tell you in your ear."

He pretended to completely ignore Flack, who was now shuffling his way around so he was out of sight, behind Danny's back. Bending down, he pressed his face close to that of his daughter. "What is it you want t'tell me?"

As he spoke the last word, he inhaled deeply and held his breath. Flack knew Danny was aware of what he was about to do. Placing his hands on his friend's head, he pushed down. Simultaneously, Danny dove under, pretending to be taken completely by surprise. Lucy was far too young to understand others' thinking, so she believed that her father had no idea he was going to be dunked. The prank seemed to delight her to no end, and she clapped her hands together joyfully, soft chocolate eyes following her submerged father.

Danny rose up from beneath the water, appearing right in front of Lucy. Blinking back the droplets that beaded on his eyelashes, he gave her a toothy grin. "Boo."

His daughter exploded with laughter. "We got you Daddy!"

Danny wrapped his arms around her lifejacket, pulling her close and giving her a wet kiss on her forehead. "You certainly did, you little cheek."

Lucy had absolutely no idea what the word meant, but she found it hilarious. In between laughs she managed to sputter out a sentence. "Uncle Flack…told me…to do it."

Danny shot a mock glare at Flack, who stared at the youngster and pouted. "No fair!"

Lindsay and Stella were nearly doubled over with laughter at the antics of the two men and toddler. The three of them were hilarious together, often getting into mischief. Flack seemed to smile more when he was around Lucy, or as he called her, his "Lucky Luce." In fact, the team had noticed that he was smiling more now that he had Megan and Lucy in his life. The latter had been born not long before Angell's tragic passing, and although Flack stumbled several times throughout the funeral, Lucy's presence and innocence made the grief a little easier to swallow.

"Alright kids, that's enough now." Mac's voice held a teasing note as it rang out in the spring air. He had heard everything from the deck and was now facing the trio, a rare smile creasing his lips. "Maybe some food will calm you down."

Lucy launched into another giggle fit as her father lifted her out of the water and placed her safely on the cement surrounding the pool. "Bet I'll get there first Moo."

The young girl instantly ran over to Lindsay, who undid her life jacket and picked her up, whispering something in her ear. As they passed Danny, who was still in the water, Lucy offered him the Messer grin. "Mommy says country girls always win."

* * *

With widened eyes, Lucy listened curiously to the various conversations that were occurring around her. Comfortably perched in a high chair between her parents and munching on a carrot, she swiveled her head back and forth, trying to capture a single voice. Her eyes fell upon her grandparents, and she decided to study them instead. Strange lines creased their homely faces, and their hair wasn't the same colour as hers. She was still too young to understand the process of aging, but even if she did comprehend it, she wouldn't have loved her grandparents any less. One of her favourite games was bouncing on Anthony's knee and playing peek-a-boo, although that usually turned into him tickling and blowing kisses on her stomach. It was something her and Danny often did, and as usual, Lucy had managed to get her grandfather in on the act.

At one end of the table sat Mac, her Godfather. Even though Lindsay had explained the term to her, Lucy was still slightly confused on what it meant. Something about her parents being close friends with Mac. Not that Lucy really cared; she adored Mac and could often be seen with him in his office, pointing with a chubby finger at his computer screen and asking endless questions. Mac merely brushed it off, commenting that she was an inquisitive as her mother.

Finishing the carrot, Lucy snagged a cucumber from her plate and, before biting into it, tapped her mother on the arm. Lindsay lowered her gaze and smiled. "Howdy."

This elicited a giggle from the youngster. "Daddy said we can play a joke on Uncle Flack."

Lindsay looked at her husband. "Is that so?"

Danny pretended to ignore his wife, though he was unable to hide a smile.

The young mother chuckled and returned her gaze to her daughter, speaking in a low voice. "Tell me this joke."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lucy, happy birthday to you!"

Eleven voices sang the old tune before falling silent and waiting for Lucy to blow out the two candles perched on the cake. The baked good was courtesy of Joy, a talented cook whose dishes were loved by all. Smiling brightly, the young girl inhaled deeply before blowing hard, extinguishing both candles instantly. Everyone erupted into cheers, and Danny and Lindsay each gave their daughter a kiss and hug. Together the proud parents handed out the yummy-looking chocolate-and-orange cake with the words "Happy 2nd birthday Lucy!" and a toy model of the Batmobile and Mach 5 adorning the top. The cake was delicious, so much so that everyone had seconds.

Flack was situated beside Megan, a broad smile on his handsome features. He was not aware of the prank that was about to be pulled on him, but Megan and everyone else was. She played the fool though and simply chatted with him, making sure to keep him engaged so he could not see Danny snatch a thick piece of cake off the table. Excusing himself from his seat, he slyly walked over and without warning pushed the cake into Flack's unsuspecting face. Everyone burst out laughing. Being the easy-going guy that he was, Flack simply grinned and started licking off the cake with his tongue. Clumps of icing fell from his chin and onto the plate with a _plop_.

He knew Lucy was somehow in on it, but instead focused his attention on Danny. "I assume this is retribution for earlier?"

Danny held his hands up in mock defense. "Woah, you're lookin' at the wrong guy! Moo here, she's the one. She planned it all."

Lucy knew her father was joking, and she smiled innocently at Flack. "It was an askident."

Smiles appeared all around. Flack chuckled. "Alright, if it was an askident then."

Lindsay laughed as she playfully tapped her husband on the back. "Like father like daughter."

As he was cleaning himself up, Flack felt Megan's hand on his thigh. With her finger, she boldly swiped a piece of crushed cake from his face. Licking it, she gave a sly wink and whispered in his ear, "I like a man who's not afraid to get dirty."

* * *

With his arm slung over Lindsay's shoulders, Danny watched the magnificent sunset unravel above them. Brilliant colours of red, orange, and yellow flowed like some mystical river, twisting and turning into one another as they shot off towards eternity. The day had ended, and everyone had gone home, tired but full after a satisfying afternoon. It was the last night of Danny and Lindsay's stay at his parents' house, located on an usually quiet street some distance away from the congestion that plagued Manhattan. Night was slowly but surely creeping over New York City like some furtive shadow.

A yawn escaped Danny's throat, and he felt his powerful muscle grow weary. The afternoon had been a busy one for all, and he was not surprised to see Lindsay struggling to stay awake. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it when his eyes fell upon the beautiful sight. Lucy was curled up in Lindsay's arms, facing her chest, arms crossed and eyes closed. The faintest hint of a smile lingered on her lips. Lindsay's thumb was gently rubbing her head, and she whispered soft words to her sleeping daughter. Placing a chaste kiss on his wife's temple, Danny ran his finger up and down Lucy's small arm, her chest rising and falling with each breath as she slumbered peacefully. He could not imagine a more serene moment.

Lindsay pressed the tip of her nose to her daughter's forehead. "Poor thing is all tuckered out after such an exciting afternoon."

Danny smiled and allowed the pages of his memory to flip backwards, revisiting the moments he and Lindsay shared over the years. Two years had passed since Lucy came into their life, and despite all the long nights of soothing the distressed infant or having to change her diaper at some early morning hour, he wouldn't exchange the memories for all the money in the world. That was the sacrifice you made when you had a child, and Danny would do it all over again if he could. He looked at it from a different perspective: special moments when he and his daughter bonded. To hold your beloved child in your arms, to see them smile up at you, to have their little hand wrapped around your finger…it was the most wonderful feeling, one Danny could never find words to describe.

"C'mon kids, time we went t'bed." Rising from his seat, he held a hand out and aided Lindsay in standing up, as it was rather difficult for her to do alone with a sleeping two-year-old in her arms. Brushing away a few loose strands that had fallen from behind his wife's ear, Danny cupped her cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Lindsay returned the loving gesture, forcing herself to not get lost in his taste.

"What was that for?" She whispered when they had broken apart for oxygen.

Danny leaned his forehead against hers. "Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful wife?"

She chuckled softly. "You never need a reason to kiss me."

Smiling, the proud father bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Lucy's temple. "You'll be exhausted tomorrow."

Lindsay contradicted his statement with a grin. "I highly doubt that. She's got tons of energy bundled up in that little body. She'll be right back at it."

Moaning, the child sighed deeply and shifted in Lindsay's arms. She was now clutching her mother's neck, head on her shoulder. Lindsay's right arm was supporting her bottom.

Danny rolled his eyes and spoke in a mock frightful tone. "Looks like she's plottin' somethin' again."

His wife raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Cleary you're forgetting the first time we met when you had me call Mac 'sir'. That's probably where she gets it from."

Danny knew she was teasing him. He laced his fingers with hers and gave a carefree shrug. "That wasn't plottin'. I was merely testin' you."

She stifled a giggle. "How did I do?"

His reply came close to her ear. "I'd say you passed with flyin' colours."

Husband and wife shared a quiet laugh as they headed into the house with their sleeping daughter. Danny turned his head and glanced one last time at the receding sun. It was now barely visible above the horizon, but its brilliant colours still flowed in the heavens.

He could not stop the yawn in time. Lindsay smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "Time for bed, cowboy."

Danny smiled wearily and allowed her to lead.

FIN.


End file.
